How life moves on
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Sequel to 'Commiting a crime'. Just a series of of oneshots about our favourite Bolton family.


**A/N: Okay, this is carrying on from 'Commiting a crime' and this is just a bunch of one shots so they will jump ahead a few years.**

**For the record these are the ages for the Bolton family:**

**Troy - 26**

**Gabriella - 24**

**Zack - 7**

**Colette - 3**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Zack**

**Colette**

**Kyle**

**Cody**

**Millie**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Three years later..._

Troy smiled sleepily as he woke up. He tightened his grip on his wife's waist and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Mrs Bolton." He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella groaned quietly and rolled over to face him. "Merry Christmas." She leaned in and kissed him.

Troy deepened the kiss when he lined her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting permission. She granted it and he started exploring her mouth. He rolled them over slightly, so he was pinning her to the mattress.

"Daddy!" Two excited voices screamed.

Troy quickly climbed off of Gabriella and lifted Colette onto the bed as Zack climbed up himself. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Colette giggled.

"Merry Christmas, mummy." Zack said sweetly, kissing his mother's cheek.

Gabriella smiled, hugging Zack close to her. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Wow. Our kids haven't mentioned presents once. Do you think we have to send them back to Santa?" Troy asked Gabriella, smirking.

"No!" Zack and Colette whined, jumping up and down.

Troy and Gabriella both groaned. "Colette Salina Bolton and Zackary Steven Bolton, stop hurting your parents!" Gabriella warned.

Zack and Colette calmed down. "So, do we get presents?"

Gabriella looked at her watch, counting the seconds, her phone ready in her hand. It started ringing and she pressed 'answer'. "Hey Chad."

"_Hey Bolton's. Merry Christmas!_" An over-excited Chad screamed through the phone.

Troy laughed, taking the phone from his wife. "Hey, Chad, it's Troy. How's everyone over at your place?"

"_Kyle, leave your brother alone! It's crazy. What about you?_" Chad asked.

Troy smiled. "Great. You'll be over later, right?"

"_You know it. See you, dude._" Chad hung up.

Troy turned to his family. "So, before everyone arrives, we'll give you each a present now." He gave a large, rectangular box to Zack and a smaller box to Colette.

"Cool, a skateboard!" Zack exclaimed.

"This is the dolly I wanted. Thanks mummy, thanks, daddy." Colette said politely.

Gabriella smiled and opened the drawer in her bedside table and handed a small box to Troy. "Here you go, honey."

Troy gave a similar sized box to Gabriella and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sweetie." He tore the paper off and opened the box. "Brie, this is awesome!" He held up a gold chain with a basketball and a '14' engraved in the middle.

"Turn it over." Gabriella whispered.

He turned it over and smiled softly. "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. I love you, Brie. Now open yours."

Gabriella smiled at her children staring at her. "Okay." She carefully ripped the paper off and glanced at Troy before opening the velvet box and gasping. "Troy, this is beautiful." She was holding a silver heart pendent that had 'T + G' engraved on it. "Anyway, I have one more present for all of you to share, okay?"

"Really, mummy?" Colette asked excitedly.

Gabriella nodded, slipping her hand under her pillow and retrieving an envelope. "Right, now this is going to be kind of like a treasure hunt, okay? Make sure you bring the messages and the objects they're attached to back to me."

Zack and Colette nodded.

"This includes you too, Troy." She reminded him.

Troy nodded. "Okay. Give it here." He took the envelope and tore the seal.

_Zack, this is for you._

_The item you want,  
Is with your socks.  
Chad gave it to you  
And you think it rocks._

"That must mean this little figurine of a basketball player shooting a hoop. Come on, daddy and Colette!" Zack said excitedly, literally pulling them out of the room.

Troy laughed slightly. "Zack, what are you talking about?"

They entered Zack's room and he opened his sock drawer, searching until he found what he was looking for. "When I was born, uncle Chad gave this to me."

"So it lives in your sock drawer?" Colette asked, disgusted.

Zack shrugged, taking the envelope and ripping it open.

_This is for Colette_

_Every night,  
Before you go to bed,  
You kiss your father and I,  
And then Mr Ted._

Colette let out a high -pitched squeal. "Teddy!" She then ran out of the room.

Zack looked up at Troy. "Why is my sister so weird?"

Troy shrugged. "Beats me. But she's not the one keeping a basketball figurine in her sock drawer." He lifted Zack onto his hip.

Zack stuck his tongue out. "But, she's a girl!"

Troy shook his head and started to follow Colette to her room. "Well done?" He wasn't sure how to respond. He let Zack place his feet on the ground and sat down next to Colette on her bed. "So, what have you found, baby girl?"

Colette held up a bear for him. "Remember Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Zeke got it for me when I was born?"

Troy took the bear and breathed out deeply. The bear had a pink shirt on and said 'Baby Bolton'. "Yeah I remember that. Sharpay practically fell through the door. It was so funny. What do we have to find this time?"

Colette handed the paper to Troy. "It's for you, daddy." She handed it to Troy.

_This is for your father_

_This is under our bed,  
You think I don't know.  
About the tiny basketball,  
You like to pass and throw._

Troy smiled to himself, holding the piece of paper to his chest. He then lifted Zack onto his lap and pulled Colette closer to him. "Guys, your mother is an amazing person."

Colette frowned and looked at Zack. "Daddy's being silly again."

Zack rolled his eyes. "You should've seen him when you were in mummy's tummy. He was running all over the place and then, at night, he would just sit there, going on for ages about why he loves her."

Troy shook his head at his children. "Come on." He stood up, making his way back to his room he shared with Gabriella. He knelt down at his side of his bed and retrieved a cardboard box from under it. He opened it and took out a tiny, soft basketball meant for babies. He opened the envelope and unfolded the creased paper.

_You have reached the end,  
I hope you like your gift,  
I certainly am happy with it,  
It gave me a little lift._

Troy turned to Zack and Colette. "Where do you think mummy went? She obviously moved from here." He said, looking around the room.

Zack shrugged. "Downstairs."

"I'll race you." Colette challenged.

Zack grinned, taking after Troy to the fact he never turned down a dare. "You're on, baby sis." He set off out of the room with Colette close behind.

Troy started after them. When they reached bottom of the stairs he bent down and slung Zack over one shoulder and Colette over the other. "And your father beats you both!"

"Daddy, let us go!" Colette giggled, thumping her father's back.

Troy ran around the corner and fell into the lounge, laughing along with Zack and Colette. He looked up at Gabriella's face. "Hi honey."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, sitting back down and folding her arms. "What have I told you? No running in the house!"

The three sat up. "We know." They murmured.

Gabriella smiled. "Have you figured it out?"

They all placed the objects in front of them and studied them, shaking their heads.

"What have they all got in common?" She asked, hoping her family had some brains.

"Basketball?" Zack guessed.

"How does Teddy connect with basketball?" Colette shot back.

Troy was awfully quiet before he looked at Gabriella intently. He slowly stood up and made his way over to her, sitting next to her on the couch. He took in her beauty. The way her curls radiated the morning sun and how one of Troy's shirts and some of her shorts made perfect pyjamas for her. Something had been different about her these past few weeks and he finally realised why.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Colette asked sweetly.

Troy kept his eyes locked with Gabriella's. His eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. He subconsciously rested a hand on her tummy and smiled at her. "I'm fantastic." He whispered.

"You guessed?" Gabriella asked, a smile spreading over her face.

Troy nodded. "I'm a father again, aren't I?"

His wife nodded, slipping her hand into the pocket of her shorts and taking out a piece of paper. "The doctor confirmed it."

Troy took the paper and opened it. He looked up at Gabriella and smiled broadly, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"Daddy, that's sicky." Colette said.

Zack nodded in agreement. "They keep saying one day I'll like it but I don't see it in my future."

Troy pulled back and smiled. He lifted Zack onto his lap and Gabriella lifted Colette onto her own knees. Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded. "Guys, there's a new addition to the family."

Colette frowned. "What do you mean?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "There's another baby in mummy's tummy!"

Colette's mouth formed an 'o'. "Really? Like, I'm going to be a big sister?"

Gabriella nodded, pushing some of her light hair out of her forehead. "That's right, sweetie."

"But, I like being the little sister!" She whined.

"Just because you get everything." Her brother muttered.

"Zackary, be nice to your sister. And we will still love you the same." Troy explained.

* * *

The door slammed open and Chad ran in. "Merry Christmas, Bolton's!" He yelled.

Colette and Zack ran into his arms. "Uncle Chad!" They squealed.

Gabriella walked into the hallway. She was wearing a pink button up shirt and a black knee-length skirt. "Chad." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Where's Tay."

"Right here." A voice said.

Gabriella hugged Taylor and then Kyle and his younger brother, Cody. "Guys, go on into the lounge. I'll go and find Troy."

Chad and Taylor nodded, following the kids into the lounge.

Gabriella sighed, climbing the stairs. She walked into her bedroom and saw Troy slipping a pale blue shirt on over his shoulders. "Hey. Chad and Taylor are here." She walked over and started to do the buttons up, softly rubbing his muscular chest.

Troy smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Cool. Do I get a kiss?"

Gabriella smirked, leaning up and planting a kiss on his soft lips. "Come on." She took his hand and led him down the stairs and into the lounge to see that Sharpay, Zeke, Millie, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Jack and Lucille had all arrived.

Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling her close. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Zeke said. "How was your morning?"

Troy shared a smiled with Gabriella. "It was perfect. What about yours?"

"Great. When's lunch?" Chad asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I'll sort it out now. Is everyone sleeping over so they can have wine?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered, clinking glasses.

Gabriella smiled at Troy who was at the head of the table and next to her. He squeezed her hand, that was resting on her thigh, under the table as she took a sip of her orange juice. She then moved her gaze over to her children. Zack was sitting next to Millie and Colette next to Kyle. Then she saw Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Jack and Lucille who were grinning and drinking wine.

"Gabs, are you alright?" Jason asked.

Gabriella frowned, placing her glass back on the mat and piercing a piece of ham with her fork. "Yes. Why did you ask?"

Sharpay shot her a look. "Everyone's got wine except you."

Kelsi nodded. "Why are you drinking orange juice?"

Troy stood up with Gabriella. "We have some news."

"We're having a baby." Gabriella finished and grinned when she heard squeals from her friends and mother-in-law.

* * *

**A/N: the next one will probably be the birth :D**


End file.
